The Witch's Curse
by Melody and Harmon
Summary: The heist had started out so well... Now Kaito is trying to release Conan from the curse Akako has cast on him. To make things worse Saguru has been keeping a close eye on him. Thumbnail by Dieselshrimp.
1. chapter 1

Instead of watching what the teacher was doing up on the board Kaito was, in fact, looking at the phone he had his underneath his desk. He wanted to be as prepared as he could for his "performance" tonight. The teen chuckled as he saw Nakamori looking right at the camera yelling at the reporter about how this was going to be the night that the Phantom Thief was going to be caught. Kaito started to giggle in class. He knew this was going to end the same way it always does. He was going to easily grab the jewel right from under Nakamori's nose. Suddenly, he looked up as he heard a cough and looked to his right. Aoko was glaring at him, nodding towards the teacher. He just smiled a big grin and turned back to watching the news.

As the day wore on Kaito noticed out of the corner of his eye odd glances Hakuba was giving Akoko. He watched as Hakuba would try and get the witch's attention, but she would just ignore him. When the bell rang Hakuba got up and approached her. She didn't even give him a second look as she turned on her heel and walked out the door. Hakuba's shoulders sagged a little as he slowly walked out of the classroom.

"What was that about?" The magician asked his best friend, who was also watching the scene unfold.

"I'm not entirely sure." Aoko replied as she grabbed her school bag. "Ready?" She asked. Kaito nodded and both walked out of the door towards home.

Kaito entered his house. At first glance there was nothing special about it. The entryway and the living room were attached. On one wall sat a table with a mirror attached to the wall. On the table were a bunch of photos of a young family. A husband and wife standing beside each other with a small boy in front of them. All three smiling like they don't have a care in the world. In the middle of the room sat a sofa in front of a large tv. By the only window in the room sat a desk with a laptop on it.

Kaito walked up past the living room, up the stairs and into his own room. At first glance it looked like a normal teen's room complete with mess. The oddest item in the room was a life sized picture of a magician on the wall opposite of the bed. Kaito walked up to the picture and gave it a firm push. The photo spun around and Kaito entered the secret room. He started getting ready for the job tonight. he could feel the excitement start to build in his gut. Jii was out of the country tonight so that meant he was solo for this performance. Didn't matter, he had completed jobs on his own before. However, tonight he wished he had backup in case something went wrong. He knew all of his backup plans were in place. So were his backup, backup plans. Still it didn't help his uneasiness.

It was almost time for the heist to take place. On top of a nearby skyscraper a person dressed in white was surveying the busy scene below him. Kaito chuckled as he looked through his binoculars into a large building that was made entirely of glass. Lots of people were walking through, but what caused him to chuckle was the sight of the pint sized detective. Conan was walking along with Ran Mori and Sonoko Suzuki. The small group had walked up to the item the Kid had marked for tonight. Right in the middle of the of the room was a huge diamond inside a simple glass case.

Inside the building Conan was studying the diamond with great interest as Ran held him up, her arms rapped around his middle. The diamond had a purple shine that almost glowed inside the glass case.

"I can't believe how beautiful the diamond is." Ran observed, squeezing Conan a little more. This caused him to blush slightly.

"This diamond is on loan from a friend from Canada." Suzuki explained. Conan jumped down and walked over to the window and looked out. It was calm but inky outside, a perfect night for Kaito to use his glider. All of a sudden Conan saw the reflection of a beautiful girl at the back of the room. The girl approached him and bent down so their eyes were level with each other.

"What is your name?" She asked in a smooth voice. Conan could feel his face redden.

"Edogawa C-Conan." He shuddered. The beautiful girl leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I can help you, defeat kid."

"What do you get out of it?" Asked Conan equal parts intrigued and suspicious.

"He's up on the roof of this building. Go now or Kid will run." Conan' eyes naturally followed the girl's hand which were pointing to a fire escape. The pint sized detective turned back and saw that the strange girl had disappeared. He looked around the room but she seemed to have disappeared. 'Shit she's fast.' He thought to himself.

"Conan is something wrong? Ran walked over wondering what Conan was looking for.

"Nothing Ran." Conan replied in a high pitched tone. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Alright but hurry back soon. Kid will be appearing in about 5 minuets." Ran turned back to listen to the other adults.

Kid watched as Conan waved to Ran and disappeared through the fire escape. He didn't know what Akako had said to him, but apparently he was now heading up to the roof. Kid got up from his spot and glided to the roof of the building where the diamond was in. He decided the best course of action was to forget the heist tonight and focus on what Akako was up to.

Kid was the way to the building when Conan burst through the door. Conan looked around until he laid eyes on the thief. Conan smiled and ran towards kid readying his watch to fire the sleeping dart and finally take kid down. Kaito felt a little uneasy when he touched down onto the edge of the roof. Conan only made it to the middle of the roof when a sudden a bright red light flashed and Kaito looked on in shock. Regaining his senses, Kaito looked at the bright light. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. On a flat area on the roof Conan was standing with his jaw dropped, eyes wide opened. Kid looked in horror at Conan's feet as he saw a red magic circle glowing around him.

"Run! For goodness sake Run!" Kaito Screamed. Conan tried to, but he couldn't due to some invisible force rooting him in place. Kaito noticed that the small detective was trying his best to keep calm. He tried to pull Conan out of the circle, but as soon as the thief got to the perimeter of the circle he was pushed, and fell backwards. Apparently there was force field stopping from anyone entering.

"Conan!" Kaito shouted, scared of what was happening to the small detective. Kid slammed his hands against the force field as Conan looked up, and both locked eyes for a second. Conan winced as he saw Kid screaming. The detective closed his eyes, but no matter how much he concentrated he couldn't hear the thief. Conan tried to speak, but suddenly didn't have the energy. Conan's knees gave out and he sunk to the ground. He felt his eyes close as he felt his consciousness slowly drift away. Kid looked around and saw that there was an antenna he could climb up and jump from above. The thought being that maybe there was no force field above the circle. Kid knew he didn't have much time, and in his usual Phantom Thief flare he jumped to the antenna. Just as he got into position to jump the door to the roof flung opened. Ran, Sonoko, Uncle Suzuki, and Nakamori stared in shock as they saw an unconscious Conan inside a bright ring light. Before any of the individuals on the roof had time to react the light flashed brightly again, then faded. Kid lowered himself back to the roof as he saw he didn't have to jump anymore. He looked at the ground as the lines of the circle were now etched into the roof. Kid looked in the center to see Conan's clothes. He looked to the exit and saw that everyone still looked stunned at witnessing Conan just disappearing. As fast as the thief could he ran over and scooped up all the items dropped by Conan and turned to his audience.

"What is going on here?" Nakamori Shouted, still a little confused. Kaito just shrugged his shoulders and smiled a big grin as he didn't even know what was going on. He decided the best thing to do now was run for now and ask questions later. He threw a smoke capsule and disappeared over the edge of the roof gliding into the night.

Some time later when Kid was far enough away he laded on top of a high skyscraper and investigated the clothing some more. Sitting cross legged he inspected the items worn by the detective. Everything that the little detective was wearing before was here. As he inspected the white dress shirt Conan was wearing he noticed that there was something curled up inside. He unbuttoned the shirt to see a small kitten curled inside sleeping. He held the kitten up in front of his face to get a better look at it. The kitten was almost black in colour. It was small, about half the size of a full grown cat. The fur on the top of his head was long and sweeped to the side in the classic Edogawa hairstyle. The kitten was out cold but seemed unharmed. Kid felt a lump start to form in his throat as he was certain this was Conan. He also knew that Akako was the cause of this.

Kato spaced out as he tried to grasp at the whole gravity of the situation. For a few seconds the only words that were going through his mind was oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. Kato looked down at the small feline, and with no better plan he gently nudged it.

"Hey Conan Kun, are you alright?" The thief said softly. The kitten showed no sign of responding. "Kudo, hey Kudo come on." The Kid shook harder slightly trying to get the cursed boy to regain his senses. The kitten was still unresponsive, limp in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid gently put the kitten down beside him and started to go through Conan's pants pockets. He found the two cell phones and took out the batteries. The last thing the thief needed tonight was for the police to trace the phones. Kid folded the clothing; putting the bow on top. He put the child's glasses inside the breast pocket of his jacket. Kid knew he needed a plan for the kitten. He thought about leaving it for someone to find. No, he couldn't do that. Conan could freeze before anyone found him. Plus, if the police did find him he could wind up in the pound… Or worse. He also didn't want the young detective to be alone when he woke up. The only option Kid could see was talking the young detective back to his house. It was risky, but he would feel guilty leaving him to fend for himself. Since he felt it was his own fault somehow that Conan was in this mess. Kid got up and quickly changed into street clothes for the long walk home.

He scooped up the kitten and left the roof via the fire escape. While he walked down the street, Kaito could feel the small creature press against his chest. He felt a huge wave of anxiety course through his body. How is he going to explain this to the detective? This was way out of the thief's league. When the two reached the house Kaito quickly walked through the front door.

He quickly took his shoes off and set the kitten on the couch. With the small kitten still not showing any signs of waking, Kaito walked to the kitchen and got a can of soda from the fridge. He let out a sigh of tension as he opened the can and took a few sips. He was going to have to think of a plan fast if Conan was going to stay here. He looked at this watch and saw it was getting to be 1:00am. The thief let out a heavy sigh and laid his head against the wall. Of all the things the witch has tried to do to him in the past year this was the most dramatic by far. Kaito walked back to the living room and finished his drink while watching the kitten sleeping on the couch. After finishing, the young magician scooped up the kitten and sat on the couch. He started to lightly pet the young detective across the back. ' _This is going to be really awkward when He wakes up_.' Kaito mused to himself. He thought about how surprisingly cute and peaceful the Kid killer looks when he's incapacitated. That's when a terrible thought crept into his mind. ' _Was Conan a real kitten? Did he ever remember being a human_?' This thought terrified him. Even though that would solve a lot of problems for him, it wouldn't be fair for Shinichi. He had already had to deal with so much crap already. To lose everything like that would be devastating. No one deserved that.

Kaito sighed and looked down at the ball of fluff.

"So my little Tantei neko, what do we do now?"

"Merp." The kitten replied. Kaito's heart skipped a few beats as he watched an eye crack open and slowly slide to focus on the teen.

"Shinichi!? Can you hear me? Please be alright." The magician pleaded. The kitten's eye slid back closed and Kaito carefully shook the kitten. It was a little rougher than he intended, but the thief was on the borderline of panic.

"Come on! Don't do this to me Shinichi!" Hearing his true name the kitten's eyes snapped opened and started looking around frantically. There was a hint of anger on the cat's features. Though Kaito had to admit that it looked more cute then menacing . The kitten suddenly froze, staring at Kaito's stomach. Slowly his head rose until his eyes locked onto the other teen's. Kaito noticed that Conan's eyes were the same colour as when he was human. However instead of normal, the pupils were slits like a cat's.

"Hey Kudo are you alright?" Shinichi responded by turning and hightailing it off of the giant's lap. The small kitten made to the edge of the couch before Kaito grabbed one of his back legs, pulling Tantei kun back to the center of the sofa. The kitten spat and hissed for all his worth, trying desperately to break free of The thief's grasp.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The kitten answered by twisting around and chomping down on Kaito's hand. Kaito let out a short scream and instantly let the small kitten go. He now had a perfect semi-circle mark on his hand oozing blood.

"That wasn't nice." He said wincing in pain. He took out a white handkerchief and started to apply pressure to the bite as he sat cross legged on the floor. Shinichi jumps off the couch and looked around the living room.

"You know, your starting to make me wish I left you up on the roof tonight." The kitten made no sound but continued to stare intently at Kaito. The thief smiled and looked down at the blood soaked cloth. With a flick of his wrist the blood on the cloth disappeared, leaving it as white as before. He again compressed it against the wound.

"So…" Kaito paused. What exactly do you say to your nemesis that had been transformed into a cat? "Can… Can you understand me Kudo?"

"Mrrrroooowwww!" The cat yowled. "Meow?" "Merp."

"Oh this is perfect." Kaito cried exasperated. He began stomping back and forth. "That bitch has really done it done it this time. And, now I've got one of the best detectives in Tokyo in my living room." He sat down while rubbing his tired face with a hand.

Kudo was looking up at the giant before him. His body felt so different. He had tried to ask what was going on. However, it seemed that he wasn't even able to talk any longer. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"Hsssssssss." The little creature spat. He had his back to the wall, furthest from the strange teen.

"I am so sorry Kudo." Kaito said softly. Kudo stared at him intently. "I know this girl, and her favorite pastime is making my life as miserable as possible. The truth is… she's a witch." Kaito looked down to a very wide eyed kitten looking back up at him. Suddenly the thief stood up, Kaito stretched and started walking towards the stairs. Shinichi watched in awe as the giant walked past him.

"I'm going to bed." Kaito paused for a second. "And Tantei Kun, your welcome to stay for as long as you need to." With that there was a click, and the room was cloaked in darkness.

Shinichi listened carefully as he heard the strange teen walk to a room upstairs and shut his door. Slowly, the detective walked to the sliding door that lead out to the backyard. He sat so he could see his reflection in the glass. The kitten staring back at him looked back at him wide eyed. ' _Is that me_?' He thought. The detective felt his reality crumble around him. The kitten moved when he did. ' _This isn't possible. I cant be a cat. This isn't real_.' Shinichi looked down at his own paws. The detective felt his stomach drop. It was real, all of it. ' _I am a cat. And, now I'm at some weird teen's place. No, not some weird guys place. The tricks and the "Tantei Kun" name calling. That's has to be Kid._ " The kitten looked up the stairs where the teen disappeared. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. ' _That's kid_?!'

Kaito laid wide awake in bed. He knew that the best thing he could do right now was to give the man err, cat his space. Although he wished he could just do more. Oh crap! The teen shot up and quickly got out of bed. He had forgotten to get a blanket for his guest. He grabbed a blanket out of the closet, and creeped down the stairs.

He found Kudo curled up in a corner of the room. Kaito creeped up and was about to lay the blanket overtop. Suddenly, the kitten shot up and hissed at Kudo.

"Whoa easy there." Kaito backed up to give it some space. "I just thought you might be cold." The kitten didn't give him an inch as it started to swat at the blanket. "Forget it. I'll just leave this here." Kaito sighed and walked over to the couch and laid the blanket down. "Sorry to bother you." Slowly he turned towards the stairs. As he made it to the bottom he suddenly felt a tugging on a pajama pant leg. He looked down and to his surprise it was the kitten. Slowly the large teen squatted down on his haunches. Kudo backed up and then did something that surprised the other boy. Kudo lowered his head in a low bow. This caused a smile to spread on Kaito's tired face.

"Are you thanking me?" The kitten nodded. Kaito relaxed a little. "Don't mention it Tantei Kun. Is there anything I can get you before I turn in for the night?" The cat shook his head and walked toward the couch. The teen watched as the small kitten hesitate, before clambering onto the sofa. Kaito walked over and slid the blanket overtop.

"Fine?" he asked. Tantei Kun purred letting Kaito know he was good. The very tired thief walked up to the stairs up towards his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito woke up to the feeling of something shivering on his chest. He reluctantly cracked one of his eyes to find that the kitten was shaking from head to tail. "What the?" He mumbled half aware of what he was looking at. The kitten meowed, and Kaito slowly sat up. Conan dug his claws into the sleeping shirt under him. Slowly gravity won out and he slowly sank into Kaito's lap. Both of their eyes met and Kaito noticed something was wrong. He couldn't place it but something looked off about the kitten's features. Gently the giant teen carefully scooped up the tiny kitten. To his relief the it didn't struggle as he looked Kudo over. In fact the small cat seemed to be acting sluggish.

"Kudo are you alright?" Kato asked as he lowered the kitten into his lap. He watched as it tried to rise but collapsed due to his shaky legs. The thief could feel the panic start to overtake his system.

But, before he could move he felt the kitten rapidly grow. Almost instantly the kitten was replaced with a small child. Kaito leaped backwards off the bed in surprise, slamming into the wall behind him. He stared in disbelief at Kudo in front of him. On the bed laid a completely human Shinichi. He was still in child form, but it's a step in the right direction. It took the teen a few seconds to realise the boy wasn't moving. Quickly leaping into action, Kaito threw a blanket over him. His heart leaped as the small figure shifted. The figure let out a small pained groan and started to sit up.

"Wait a minute Tantei Kun, take it easy." Kaito helped Conan up and moved the blanket to keep him decent. The blanket covered the top of head and was wrapped so Conan looked like he was in a cocoon. The small detective didn't respond. His eyes looked glazed over like he was there physically, but not mentally.

"Kudo?" Kaito asked hesitantly. He watched as the young boy looked up and slowly acknowledged his presence.

"Kid?" He asked. Like he was not sure that he wasn't sure to trust what he was seeing.

"It's Kaito when I'm not working, but yeah. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Not sure yet. I'm feeling really dizzy." Kaito suddenly jumped up and left the room in a flash. He was back just as quick with a glass of water and helped Shinichi take a few sips.

"Have anything for me to wear?" Conan asked sheepishly.

Kaito went over and pulled a t-shirt from his dresser. He came back down and gave it to Conan. "While we are looking for something more suitable you can wear this." The shirt hung down around his knees keeping the detective covered.

Conan shifted uncomfortably when Kaito's eye's grew as big as saucers when he pulled the blanket away after changing. "Are you going to just going to stand there or are we going to have breakfast?" Conan asked flatly.

"Wait." Kaito stepped in front of Conan blocking the way. He crouched down, much to Conan's annoyance. The teen reached up as if something had caught his attention on top of Conan's head "Conan, you have ears."

"So does most of the population." Conan Scoffed.

"No. You have kitten ears." Kaito murmured in disbelief.

"Wh-what?!" Conan reached up and touched the two cat ears. They were poking out of his hair line. The colour was exactly the same shade as Conan's hair.

"This can't be happening." He muttered.

"Oh its happening." Kaito stood up and directed the small boy to a mirror in the room. As Conan played with the ears, the other teen seemed to be interested in something else behind the detective.

"Umm Conan?" The small boy turned and looked at Kaito.

"What?" The boy asked. His voice slightly strained. Slightly worried of the look he was getting from Kaito.

"Have you noticed something else following you?" He asked. Conan whipped his head around and squeaked when he noticed the new appendage.

"That's not mine." He stated in a matter of fact way.

"I think it is." Kaito said. He watched as the ears drooped a little on the boy's head. Conan brought the tail around and gave it a little tug, wincing in pain.

"I can't believe it." Conan murmured to himself more than anyone else. Kaito put a hand on the child's shoulder.

"Come on, lets get you something to wear. I think mom said once she had some old clothing of mine up in the attic. It's down the hall that way." Conan nodded and ran ahead. Kaito couldn't help but grin at the black tail that was chasing after him.

"This is just getting wierd." Kaito mumbled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito and Conan walked to the middle of the hallway on the second floor. He tugged on a rope as a ladder unfolded from the ceiling and thumped to the ground. The teen started up the stairs followed by Conan. It took a while to find the boxes which held the clothing. Almost all of the boxes were unmarked. Half of them held items for a magic show.

"Does all this magic stuff belong to you?" Conan asked in amazement. The boxes were old and worn. Conan noticed that some of the items were starting to show early signs of rusting.

"No, my father was a magician as well. He died when I was eight. Most of this stuff is outdated tricks. Stuff the audiences have already figured out. Mom just never had the heart to throw any of it away." Kaito was a million miles away lost in thought as he remembered the countless hours he had watched his father use this equipment. He snapped back to reality when Conan found the box with child clothing in it. Kaito walked over as Conan pulled out a pair of jeans. He quickly pulled them on. Conan felt uncomfortable as his tail didn't fit well inside the jeans. Conan pulled out a shirt that had a scull on the front. It wasn't really his thing but he didn't care as long as it fit. He also found a black hoody that he threw on overtop. He turned to Kaito.

"Well what do you think?" He outstretched his arms and quickly spun around. Kaito grabbed Conan by the shoulder and turned him so Conan's back was facing him. Kaito lifted up the sweater to see how the jeans fitted. He noted that it didn't seem like Conan's tail was noticeable.

"Does your tail feel comfortable?" Asked Kaito.

"Not really, but what choice do I have?" Kaito took another pair of jeans out of the box and studied the back of them.

"I could make a hole in the back of these that you can stick your tail out of." Kaito pondered.

"I don't really want to walk around with my tail sticking out." Conan said flatly. He didn't think that his dignity could take any more.

"It's just for around the house. It can't be good for your tail to be cramped in jeans all the time. We can think of something else for when you need to go out into public." Conan reluctantly agreed. Conan and Kaito walked back downstairs. Kaito had the box of clothing and walked into the master bedroom.

"You can stay here for now." Kaito said as he put the box of clothing onto the bed.

"Won't your mother mind?" Conan asked.

"She's traveling and wont be back anytime soon. She travels around the world watching magic performers." Kaito stated. He took the pair of pants he had taken out of the box earlier and went downstairs to grab the sewing kit. Conan went into the bathroom to clean up. He grabbed a comb from the cabinet and combed carefully around his ears. It felt so weird having them on top of his head. He flattened his hair to hide the fact that his ears were no longer on the side of his head. He stared at the mirror watching them move. Every time Kaito made a noise downstairs he saw the ear closest to the bathroom door twitch and turn to hear the noise better. As far as Conan could tell he they worked as well as real cat ears. He walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the living room where Kaito was quickly sewing a new hole in the pants. He was just finishing when Conan walked in.

"Here try these on." Kaito threw the pants so they landed on Conan's head.

"That was a fast job." Conan remarked as he inspected Kaito's work.

"I've had a lot of practice making costumes for heists." As Conan put on the pants he couldn't help but think that Kaito was right. It felt much more comfortable having the tail out of the pants like this. Conan stood up strait and put his hands in his pockets.

"Other than the tail and ears you seem to be the same Conan." Kaito remarked.

"Yeah, I wonder how long that's going to last." Conan replied

"What do you mean by that?" Kaito asked.

"I mean there's a real possibility of it happening again." Conan jumped onto the couch beside Kaito and looked strait at him. Kaito didn't say anything but he knew that Conan was correct. He wished that the transformation was a one-time thing, but he knew better.

"Don't worry I will talk to the witch at School on Monday."

"Was she targeting me?" Conan wondered. Then his head sprung up. "Wait you go to school with her? Witches go to school?"

Kaito scratches his cheek. "Yeah, she is pretty harmless unless you piss her off. What did she say to you before you went to the roof?" He said to change the subject.

"That was the girl I was talking to?" Conan asked surprised. "Wait how do you know I was talking to someone just before I went to the roof?"

"I was parked on the roof beside you." Kaito stated "When I saw you suddenly run up to roof I flew over thinking there was something wrong."

"She just said you were on roof and that I should run up there. Now that I think about it; I just went up to the roof without thinking about how strange that girl was."

"That wasn't your fault. She probably did something to you so you would follow her suggestions." Conan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She has the ability to do that?" Kaito nodded.

"If you ever see her again don't approach her. Don't ever underestimate her. I did and almost paid the price last Valentine's Day."

"What happened?" Conan was now very curious.

"Apparently I'm the only person who doesn't fall for her love charms. She tried to steal my heart and almost succeeded." Kaito warned. Conan thought about how he'd reacted when he saw her. The main thing he remembered about her was how beautiful she was, but couldn't remember any solid details about her. All of a sudden Conan sat up strait. Kaito could see the ears on to of Conan's head twitching like crazy. He could see that Conan was hearing something he couldn't. "What is it?"

"I think I hear someone coming up the front steps."


	5. chapter 5

Sure enough a second after Conan said it the doorbell rang. Kaito quickly stood up and lifted Conan by the scruff of his sweater and carried him across the living room.

"We need to hide you quick." Kaito said as he made his way upstairs to his father's picture hanging in his bedroom. He pushed Conan against the photo causing it to spin and Conan fell into the secret room behind the photo. Kaito grabbed the photo and gently stopped it from spinning. Conan sat up and saw he was in a dark room.

He pressed his ear up against the wall that connects the room he was in to the living room.

Kaito turned to the front door and stopped for a second to get his smiled adjusted. He opened the door to see Saguru Hakuba standing at the door. The British detective burst inside quickly throwing his shoes off. He had a news paper in his hands.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" Kaito couldn't help but notice the slight sarcastic tone in the young man's voice. The Brit was a really bad actor. Kaito knew that Saguru was here to see if he could find Conan.

"The Phantom Thief actually kidnapped someone!" The other teen continued. "I couldn't believe it. They've searched everywhere but all they could find were the child's clothes on a building a few miles away." He handed Kaito the newspaper. Sure enough Conan's face was on the front page.

"That's too bad." Kaito said with mock concern. Do you need me to help search?" Asked Kaito. He reached for his jacket. Saguru stopped him by raising a hand up in front of the other teen. The detective had that annoying know it all smirk that always succeeded in pissing Kaito off.

"Where are you hiding him?" Saguru demanded. All the playful tone instantly gone from voice.

From his hiding place Conan shuddered. How did Saguru know he was there?

"Are there any clues to go on?" Kaito asked, ignoring the previous question. He also asked because he wanted to make sure he left nothing at the scene.

"You didn't answer my question." Saguru said still smiling. Kaito shrugged his shoulders with his hands in the air.

"As you can see he's not here. Go a head and look around."

"That won't be necessary." He replied. He knew that Kaito would probably have found a really good hiding place for the child. He stepped into the middle of the room and spoke in a loud voice. "Conan I know you can hear me, please know that your family is worried about you." Conan's heart sank as his thoughts turned to Ran.

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked with a small smile.

"Trying to coax him out of the hiding place he's in." Saguru said while looking around the living room for hiding spots.

Kaito looked at him flatly.

"Yeah good luck with that." He knew that Kudo wouldn't want to be found now he was sporting cat ears and a tail.

"This isn't funny Kaito. If you are caught with him this could be serious." Kaito was almost touched by the hint of concern in Saguru's voice. Kaito thought that maybe letting Saguru know who Conan is would be a good idea. Then he thought about how that would be an incredibly stupid idea. Not only showing Kudo would be giving the Brit proof he was KID. He would also be possibly putting him in harms way of Akako. The detective was trained in logic and reasoning. The teen's brain would probably shut down if he ever realised magic was in fact real.

Saguru turned to put his shoes back on.

"Just… take good care of him and bring him back soon." He said in a soft tone.

' _I'll do my best to change him back. KID's honor_.' The thief said in his head. The English detective tipped his hat and left. After he was gone Kaito walked around the room and closed the curtains. Then he turned to the painting.

"It's fine come out." No answer. "Conan?" Still no answer. Kaito sighed and spun the door around and strode down the stairs into the secret base. There he found the boy snooping around his car.

"You detectives are all the same." He sighed as the teen walked over to his chair and slumped into it. The boy neko walked around to the front of the chair. His eyes were wide in awe.

"This place…" He stated. "Is so cool! So this is your secret base? How did you build it? Didn't the neighbours notice? How did you get the car down here?" What kind of music is on the jukebox? Does your mother know about this place?" Kaito rubbed his hands on his face.

"Detectives!" He cried exasperated. "Can't you just leave the mystery alone?"

"No." The boy answered flatly.

Kaito groaned and stood up. "Hungry?"

"Sure." Conan happily replied. He ran up the stairs.

Kaito started to follow , but stopped to look at the car. ' _You know, I never thought about it. How did dad get that car down here_?'

The two made their way to the kitchen and made sandwiches. Kaito watched in amazement as Conan wolfed down his plate.

"You sure seem to be hungry today." He noted.

"Well," Conan said between bites. "The group I was with last night was supposed to go out to eat after the heist. However, things happened."

"That would explain why you devoured the salmon. But, you just ate five sandwiches." Conan looked down at his empty plate.

"I was just hungry." Conan ignored the look Kaito was giving him. A mix of worry and amazement. "So, what now?"

"That is a very good question." Kaito Leaned back in his chair. He pondered for a few seconds before leaping out of his chair, making Conan jump. He hurried back with his laptop. After nodding he turned the laptop around to show him. On the laptop was a kid note.

I've asked the Kid Killer for some help with a special case that I wanted to draw his attention to. I will return him as soon as we figure out the case.

Phantom Thief

After reading the note Conan turned to Kaito. "And what is this supposed to accomplish?"

"It just lets them know your ok." Kaito sent the page to the wireless printer. In his usual KID flare Kaito then pulled out an old Polaroid camera.

"And what the hell is that for?" Conan squeaked. Instead of an answer Kaito propped up the newspaper that Saguru had given him in front of Conan. The picture was taken and Kaito sat back and showed the picture with a big grin on his face. Conan paled as he looked at the photo of himself. He was staring at the camera with wide, surprised eyes. His cat ears on full display.

"You sure look cute." Kaito mocked. Waving the photo in front of the boy. Before the KID killer could live up to his name; Kaito put the letter in an envelope. He set it aside to mail it out later.


	6. Chapter 6

Conan glared at him before getting up in a huff and headed into the living room. Conan wondered how Ran was going to react to that letter and photo. Hopefully it would give her a little comfort. However, he doubted it. He laid down on the couch. He looked out into the kitchen to see Kaito working on dishes. The small detective looked up to the ceiling thinking about the circumstance he was in. This was the craziest thing that's ever happened to him. And, that was saying something. To think that magic was real. It was just too much to deal with.

"Do you remember being a kitten?" Kaito was coming into the living room with two steaming cups of tea. He gave Conan one and sat on the other side of the couch.

"Of course I can." Conan snorted. He took a sip and watched Kaito stare into his mug in thought.

"Sorry about earlier." The detective said sheepishly. The thief noticed the small detective glancing at his bandaged hand. Kaito shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You were scared and lashed out when a stranger grabbed you." Kaito watched as Conan looked down at the floor. "And, I have admit that I didn't grab you in the most gentle of ways." For a long time, the two drank their tea is silence before Conan spoke.

" I wasn't sure what was happening. When I woke up in your lap, you were like a giant shadowing me. The first thought in my head was to run now and ask questions later. When you grabbed me I panicked and lashed out. I could smell and hear such detail, I was so disoriented." Conan finished his drink and then yawned.

"It sounds like you had a rough night last night." Kaito said pondering.

Conan smiled "After you told me that you were KID I relaxed a bit." Kaito watched as Conan yawned again, eyes half lidded. He winced and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Well that's not surprising considering how much you ate today." The detective shook his head.

"No, it's like I just got a chill. I think I'm changing back." Kaito leapt to his feet and crouched down in front of the kid.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

Kudo smirked. "Yeah don't step me when I get small again." Kaito faulted for a second then looked at Conan flatly. The boy let out a cry and suddenly disappeared. His clothes fluttering to the floor.

"Conan?" Kaito was answered by a small meow. He rummaged through the cloths to find a small kitten looking back up at him. "Are you ok?" Conan nodded and then started looking around distracted.

"Meow!" Conan cried. He struggled in Kaito's grasp when he picked him up. The teen got the hint and lowered the very small detective to the floor. Conan stood up strait and took a few very shaky steps away from the magician.

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. "This is really weird." He stated.

The kitten turned his head so he was looking at Kaito. He gave a flat look before looking away and awkwardly walking out of the room. Kaito sighed before standing strait up and walking to the front door.

"I'm going to go out and get some supplies. Please just stay out of trouble. I know that's hard for you but please try your best." He added slyly.

"Rrow." The kitten answered angrily. Conan waddled back into the room.

"I'll see you latter then." He said waving and walking out of the door


	7. Chapter 7

The first stop however was not to the grocery store. Kaito instead made his way to the Mori detective agency.

When he got there it was starting to get a little dark. The thief made his way to the top of the neighbouring building. There he was able to see through the front windows of the agency. He took a pair of binoculars out from his coat pocket and looked inside. There was no sign of the annoying Mori Konnor. That was a good sign. He did see one person in there.

' _Surprising_.' Kaito thought. ' _I thought that she would be out looking for the brat. I wonder what she's doing back here_.'

After an hour of waiting, Kaito deemed that it was safe. Quick as a flash Kaito changed into a pair of black pants and a dark tee. He brought a hat out to cover his features. He climbed down the fire escape and walked across the street. He rang the door bell and patiently waited there was a small click and the door opened a crack.

"Hello?" A quiet voice asked.

"This is for you." Kaito stated in a very low voice. He handed her the envelope and turned walking away.

"Wait!" Ran called. Kaito paused and turned to look at her. "KID what are you doing here? Where's Conan?"

Kaito gave a sly , knowing grin. "I'm afraid Conan is unavailable at the moment." Ran looked at him unconvinced. "Don't worry. I give you my word that Conan is safe."

"That isn't much of an assurance." She said crossing her arms and leaning against the door jam.

"Well that's all I can give." He said. Pointing the envelope towards her. Ran turned it a few times, before opening it and looking at the photo. At first she stared at the photo confusion. Then she started to giggle.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kaito asked curiously. "I thought you would be out looking for him."

"I'm here waiting for Conan's mother. She's arriving soon and coming here." She stated in a matter of fact manner.

' _Conan has a mother_?' Kaito mused to himself. ' _How does that work_?'

"How did you convince him to wear those ridiculous ears?" She asked, giggling a little.

Kaito just shrugged "I have my ways." He tipped his hat towards Ran. "I need to be going." With that he dropped a smoke ball and disappeared.

Latter (much latter) Kaito arrived back at his home. He kicked off his shoes, and looked up. Sitting up on the back of the sofa, was Conan. The kitten was giving him a very impressive accusing stare.

"What?" Kaito asked. The kitten just kept staring at him. "The line ups at the grocery store were terrible." Conan rolled his eyes disapproving and dropped to the floor. He followed Kaito to the kitchen where the thief put away groceries.

"Since you will be stuck as a cat for dinner, I bought this." Kaito lowered a tin of wet cat food so Conan could read the label. The kitten looked shook his head no and stepped back a little.

"Oh come on." Kaito whined. "I can't let you eat people food as a cat. You could get sick." He opened the can and set it on the floor. Conan wrinkled his nose. He looked up at Kaito with a pout. Kaito ignored and turned to make his own dinner.

Conan gave a curious sniff to the tin. It didn't smell too bad. He gave a little taste. It wasn't great, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He ate dinner along with Kaito. After dinner the boys settled on the couch. Kaito tried to pet Conan. The kitten wasn't having any of it. Every time Kaito's hands came near Conan would swat his hand away.

"By the way, I saw your girlfriend tonight. We had a nice chat." The kitten looked at him with wide eyes. "She really liked the photo I gave her."

"Hiss" The kitten spat.

"Hey relax. I just gave her the note." Kaito said defensively. Kaito checked his watch. "It's getting really late. Want to head to bed?" The kitten nodded and jumped to the floor.

"I see your getting more used to your new body." Kaito mused as Conan bounded up the stairs.

"Mrow." Conan mused at the top of the steps. He waited by his bedroom door until Kaito opened it. The kitten jumped up onto the bed as Kaito put the box of clothing onto the floor.

"Need anything before I turn in?" Kaito asked. The kitten shook his head no before curling into a ball and closing his eyes. Kaito left and turned the lights out. "Night Tentei Kun."

"Meow." Conan replied.

The next morning, Kaito woke up and walked into the kitchen. He was met with a human/kitten Conan. He was on a chair attempting to grab some cereal.

Kaito scratched the back of his head.

"Morning Neko Kun."

"Don't call me that." Conan huffed grabbing his food and sitting at the table.

"What are your plans today?" The detective asked while stuffing his face.

"Not sure." Kaito answered as he got his own breakfast. "Is there anything you want to do?" Conan rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I can leave the house." He replied dryly. Conan didn't like the twinkle in the Thief's eye.

"Anyway I really don't want to go anywhere. In case of." He trailed off.

Kaito gave him a friendly smile. "Alright, then let's do something to take your mind off your condition." The teen got up and cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Conan walked into the living room and turned on the television.

The news actually didn't have anything. Mostly just the usual Sunday fill. Kaito stepped into the living room to see Conan staring bored at the screen. He could tell that Conan's was miserable.

"Conan, buddy. You need to keep yourself busy or you're going to drive yourself crazy."

Conan slowly looked over to Kaito. "Like what?"

"Umm." Kaito replied. "There is actually something I want to try." He sat on the floor, crossing his legs. "Maybe there is some way to turn into a kitten at will." Conan muted the tv. He slid off of the couch and sat across from the other boy.

"If there is a way to stop it, I'm all ears. Where do we start?"

After a couple of hours the two had made no progress. Conan laid back on the floor.

"Kaito enough. None of this is working." He moaned.

"Come on there's got to be something triggering it." He stated while standing up and stretching.

"I don't think so. I cant see any connection between the times I've changed." Conan sat up and stretched. "How about some tv?" He asked.

Kaito nodded. "Ok, and lunch?"

"Sounds good." Conan replied. The two mostly watched tv and small talked late into the afternoon when a loud knock came to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is it?" Kaito yelled.

"It's Aoko dummy, let me in!" The voice on the other side of the door said.

"You better hide Kudo. It's Nakamori's daughter." Kaito whispered. He than noticed that Conan's eyes had reverted back to a cat's. They had slits instead of usual human pupils.

"I can't move." Conan whispered back. Kaito could feel panic starting to creep in. He knew he was seconds from total catastrophe. Quickly he scooped up Conan in his arms and started to run upstairs. He only made it just out of the living room when Conan rapidly shrank. Kaito scooped under the clothing so that he wouldn't drop the small kitten that was now inside the clothing.

The doorbell rang again as Aoko became more impatient. "I'm coming in." She called through the door. Kaito froze as he as the door slowly opened. It was too late to hide Conan upstairs. Kaito smiled as he came up with a risky idea. He dug Conan out of the clothing and placed him on the couch. He then threw his hand over the clothes making them disappear instantly. Just as Aoko was kicking her shoes off.

"I just came over asking you over to supper." Kaito had always liked her to the point attitude.

"That's great, what time?" Kaito asked, stepping in front of Conan. His attempts were foiled when he heard Conan meow.

"Who's kitten?" Aoko asked, peering around Kaito. Kaito looked around to see Conan sitting up looking strait at Aoko. She walked over to the couch and reached to pet Conan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kaito cautioned "He's already bitten someone and I don't want you to be another victim."

Aoko withdrew her hand momentarily, but then put her hand in front of Conan. The kitten sniffed her hand for a few seconds. Kaito watched dumbfounded as Conan rubbed his head against Aoko's hand and started purring. Aoko scooped up Conan and started scratching under his chin. The purring became louder as Conan leaned into the scratch.

"Why haven't I met this cutie before?" Aoko squealed in a cutesy voice while still petting Conan.

"He's belongs to a really good friend mine." Kaito lied.

"Well bring him along there will be plenty of food for everyone." Aoko said. She started looking around the house. "How long is he staying here?"

"Just a few more days." Kaito informed. 'hopefully' He added in his head "Why?"

"Where is his litterbox?" Aoko pondered.

"Well the owner was in in a hurry. He had just dropped of the kitten and took off."

Kaito said expanding his fabricated story.

"Doesn't sound like a good friend." Aoko pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was short notice though." Kaito said as he stared at the kitten, still being happily petted by Aoko.

'Traitor.' Kaito grimaced to himself.

"I have an idea; do you remember when I used to have a cat? I think I still have the litterbox in storage. Want to come over now and we could look to see what I have."

"Meow." The kitten replied. Kaito knew that Conan was trying to say something. Kaito looked to see the kitten nodding his head. Kaito knew that Conan thought it was safe to go over. After all, he had just transformed so he shouldn't become Conan again for a while. Plus, he was going to need a litter box in case he had to go as a kitten.

"Sure. Let's go over and see. Do you mind if I hold the kitten?" Aoko handed the kitten to Kaito and went over to the door. Kaito leaned over to whisper at Conan. His whisper was so low that a human wouldn't be able to hear it. He knew that Conan would be able to hear him.

"You alright with this Conan?" The kitten nodded. He seemed almost determined.

"You seemed to be happy in Aoko's arms." Kaito remarked in a joking tone. The kitten looked at him flatly an bristled his fur. Kaito laughed as he put his shoes on.

"What's so funny?" Aoko asked.

"It's just how you handled the kitten. Usually he struggles out of people's arms." Kaito replied. "I think he likes you."

They all walked over, Conan tagging along behind. "Aren't you afraid that the kitten's going to wander away? We should carry it until we get to my house." Aoko stated.

"Nah, from what I gather the kitten is really smart. He seems to follow me wherever I go." Kaito assured her.

"By the way does the kitten have a name?" Aoko asked. Conan looked at Kaito is sheer horror.

Aoko pondered "How about Garfield?"

"That's ridiculous, he's not orange." Kaito retorted. He looked down at Conan whose fur was bristling.

"Oh! What about Doraemon? It's so cute!" She squealed.

"No." Kaito. Aoko missed the kitten nodding his head in agreement with Kaito.

Aoko put her hands on her hips. "What have you been calling him?"

"I've just been calling him Tentei Kun. The friend who left him is a detective." Kaito explained.

"He's Saguru's?" She asked and Kaito laughed.

"No. Another detective." They stepped over the threshold Conan's nose picked up the smell of something good wafting through the air. He ran to the kitchen to see if he was right. His tail swished back and forth as he looked at the pot cooking on the stove. It was curry which was Conan's favorite. Suddenly he felt the ground disappear beneath his feet as Kaito picked him up.

"Anything wrong?" Aoko asked stirring the pot.

"It's just this kitten has been eating more than I thought it would." Kaito remarked "He seems that he made a b-line to the food."

"That's not surprising. cats gorge themselves on food. Watch out or Tantei Kun could puke from overeating." Kaito looked at the kitten in his arms. At first he thought Conan ate because it took energy changing from kitten to human. It never occurred to him that he was doing it out of instinct. He sighed and put Conan back down on the floor. He then heard the door open to see the inspector walking through the door.

"Oh hello Kaito." The inspector kicked off his shoes and sat at the kitchen table. He loosened his tie and relaxed. The inspector looked like death had warmed over him. Conan swished his tail back and fourth. He had never seen the inspector other than at heists. He was interested in seeing him at home.

"Hello dad. Dinner is soon so just sit tight." Aoko turned and started setting the table. "Has there been any word about the child yet?"

The officer stared at the ceiling. "The child is still missing. We've been searching everywhere for him, but it's like he dropped off the face of the earth."

"Try to relax, supper will be soon." Aoko said as she finished setting the table. All of a sudden the kitten started yowling and Aoko whipped around to see the curry burning on the top of the stove. "Thanks Tentei Kun."

"Who's kitten?" the Inspector asked looking down at Conan suspiciously. Conan hid behind the thief's legs.

"It's Kaito's. They're just staying for supper. A friend dropped the kitten off and didn't give him anything to care for it. He's borrowing some supplies." Aoko took the pot off the stove and set it on the table.

"Dinner's ready." She chimed. The boys gathered around and everyone served themselves. Aoko poured some of the curry into a bowl and set it onto the floor. Kaito looked at Conan as he lapped up the contents. He felt bad that Conan had to eat on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner Kaito helped Aoko wash dishes. Conan sat behind them attempting to lick himself clean. Kaito noticed that Conan really wasn't enjoying the process. The kitten looked like his face was all scrunched up in disgust. Kaito bent down and picked up the small creature. Tentei Kun protested a little as the teen wiped him down with a handkerchief.

"Better?" He asked. Conan let out a small huff; which Kaito assumed was a thanks. He set the cat back on the floor.

After chores Aoko disappeared for a few minuets and returned with a bag of items. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small collar with a bell. Conan backed up slowly. Kaito caught him and got him in a tight hold. Conan looked up in surprise as he saw Kaito leaned over him. The smile Kaito had made Conan shiver in fear a little. Aoko put the collar around his neck. Conan was able to get one paw free and slashed Kaito across the face. The teen reared back in suprise. Tentei Kun ran out of sight into another room.

"He didn't like that very much." Kaito winced.

"That looks painful." Aoko said. She ran to the kitchen and came back with a med kit. Kaito smiled as she put disinfectant. "So the kid you were talking about, what's his name?" Kaito asked.

"His name was Conan and he was abducted by the Phantom Thief." Aoko informed.

"What?" Kaito stated acting surprised. "Your father is heading the investigation?"

"Yes, he feels personally responsible for what happened to the child. Conan was abducted while he was on duty. I feel bad for the kid. He's probably very scared and wants to go home." Aoko's eyes drooped as she sat there lost in thought.

"Don't worry I never thought that the Phantom Thief would hurt anyone." Kaito reassured her.

As she was finishing Kaito saw Conan slink back into the room. The collar was still around his neck. The kitten slowly walked over and sat beside Aoko. His head was lowered almost like he was sulking. When Aoko noticed, she picked him up and sat down on the couch, and started scratching his head. Suddenly Aoko's phone alerted her that she had a text message. She opened up the text message and smiled a second before putting her phone away.

"What's up?" Kaito's interest being peeked.

"It's nothing, some of the girls in our class are speculating what happened between Saguru and Akako." Aoko looked down as she petted Tantei Kun

"What are the theories?" Kaito asked.

"Doesn't seem like anybody knows. What is interesting is that one of them saw the pair last week at a café. She said that it seemed that they were having a really good time."

"Saguru and Akako. Who would have thought." Kaito said leaning back. "So nobody knows why she seemed to be pissed at Saguru?"

"Nope, they deny that they are seeing each other outside of school."

Conan all of a sudden jumped off the Aoko's lap, onto Kaito's. The kitten was shivering uncontrollably and was looking at Kaito strait in the eye. Kaito knew that Conan was close to changing back.

"Hey Tantei Kun are you alright?" Aoko asked taking Conan off Kaito's lap and put him back on her own. He let a yowl and jumped back onto Kaito's lap.

"He just wants to be let outside. I'll be right back." He hurried off to the kitchen where the balcony was on the second floor. He set Conan on the ledge of the balcony.

"My house is right over there. He said pointing to the back of the house next door. I left the back door open unlocked just in case this happened." The kitten sat on the balcony, not moving. "Go, stupid." Tentei Kun clawed the collar hanging around it's neck. "Oh sorry." With a super quick movement, he unclicked the collar. Kaito watched as the kitten suddenly lost his balance and fell backwards off the balcony. The thud he heard was louder than what a kitten should have made. "Kudo!" Kaito hissed at the darkness below. "Kudo are you alright?" A low moan came from the bushes where Conan fell. As Kaito's eyes adjusted to the night he saw the bushes move in the direction of his house. He then saw the back gate open and shut. He sighed in relief as he saw that Conan wasn't hurt. Not seriously at least. He walked back downstairs to Aoko. He sat back down on the couch.

"What was the that crash?" She asked.

"The kitten stupidly jumped off the balcony." Kaito growled as he snuck the kitten collar into the bag of items.

"That sounded bigger than a kitten." Aoko pondered.

"Don't worry about it." Kaito said. He then looked as his watch.

Kaito said goodbye to Aoko and her father and ran to his house. As he walked in he found Conan cross legged on the floor. He was just finishing rapping the tip of his tail with a bandage. He had rapped already his arms and his left leg. His face had a deep cut in his cheek, which was still bleeding.

He was rapped in the blanket since Kaito still had his clothes. He looked up glaring at Kaito. "What are you glaring at me for?" The teen asked.

"You could have let me out through the back door." Conan spat.

"There isn't one. I didn't want you to run down the sidewalk in the nude." Kaito said with a wave of his hand.

"Why did you let her put that stupid bell on me? You knew I would hate to wear that."

"I wanted to see you in it. I think you looked quite adorable." Kaito sneered. Conan folded his arms.

"It was pink!" He exclaimed "And it had a bell. I looked in the mirror while you were talking with her and I looked terrible!"

"Are you alright? Is anything broken?"

"No, but I think I have some bruised ribs." Conan lifted the blanket to show off the impressive bruises.

"Turn around." Kaito said making a spinning motion with his hand. Conan did, and Kaito whistled as he saw that an enormous bruise across his back.

"I lost my breath when I hit a branch on my way down." Conan said. "I had the wind knocked out of me. That's why I didn't answer back. Plus, I had just transformed and was still groggy."

"Here, let me see that cut." Kaito crouched down and inspected the deep cut on his cheek. "Luckily I don't think that is going to need stiches." He picked up a small flashlight and shone it in Conan's eyes.

"Doesn't look like you've got a concussion. At least we won't need to visit the hospital. He pressed a cloth against Conan's face to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry about letting you fall off the side like that." Kaito said.

"You better be." Conan said, sneering. "Don't worry, when we're caught by the police I'll tell them how you dropped me out of a second story window." Kaito chuckled and threw Conan's clothes at him and sat on the couch. The child gave an annoyed grunt as he pulled his pants off his head and quickly dress.


	10. Chapter 10

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked as Conan put his clothes back on.

"Why did you alert Aoko to your presence? Your taking a big risk letting her know you're here. What if she come and see you and you're in this form?" Conan came and sat beside Kaito on the couch.

"I really don't know. I guess I just wanted to meet her. It's not every day I get the chance to meet anyone from your personal life".

"It seems like you were really enjoying all the attention." Kaito said as he watched the young detective blush.

"No I wasn't." He retorted Looking away. "I was just enjoying the conversation you were having with her. By the way is Saguru really in your class?" Kaito nodded his head. "That explains how he knows your KID."

Kaito stood up and stretched. "I need to head to bed. I've got school in the morning." He watched as Conan jumped off the couch and smiled.

"I'm not feeling tired. I'll head to bed later.

Kaito sighed. "All right, tv remote is there. Good night." Kaito headed up the stairs.

"Night!" Conan chirped. As he sat on the couch flipping the tv on. Kaito smiled as he climbed up the stairs.

The next morning Kaito woke up to his alarm clock ringing. He groaned as he stopped it and got up. Kaito scratched his head as he walked down towards to stairs, and stopped suddenly when he spotted something in the master bedroom. It took him a few seconds to remember the events of the past few days. On the bed he saw Conan still in human form. He was face down on the bed sleeping, Kaito continued down stairs. He passed the living room and noticed that an old game system was plugged into the tv. Out of curiosity he grabbed the game cartage and pulled it out of the console. It was an old RPG game that his mom gave him for Christmas. He moved to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast and went upstairs to change into his school uniform. As he grabbed his bag he walked into the master bedroom.

"Hey Conan." He called, shaking the child. Conan stirred a little mumbling something into the blankets.

"What?" Conan grumbled.

Conan lifted his head up and mumbled; clearly not awake quite yet. "What time is it?"

"It's a little past 8:00 in the morning." Kaito said checking his watch. Just wanted to let you know that I'm off to school. I'll see you around three.

"You woke me up to tell me that?" Conan said shortly. I only fell sleep about an hour ago.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kaito asked.

"Nope, seems like I'm nocturnal along with all the wonderful abilities I get as a cat.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you tonight." Kaito said. Before Kaito walked out he turned around to say something but Conan was already out cold. Kaito smiled slightly and quietly shut the door.

At school compared to his last two days was uneventful. There was just one really big problem. Akako never showed. The teacher walked in and told the class that Akako had transferred and that she was moving suddenly to another city because of her parent's job. All the boys in Kaito's class were wailing. Kaito watched in surprise as Saguru slumped in his desk. His expression almost looked like he was pained by the news. At lunch Kaito watched as Saguru left the classroom.

"I'm just going to see if Saguru is ok." Kaito said getting up from his desk. Aoko looked up at him eyebrows raised as he grabbed his bento box. "It doesn't look like the news of Akako leaving is sitting very well with him." She nodded in agreement and he left the classroom.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm just going to see if Saguru is ok." Kaito said getting up from his desk. Aoko looked up at him eyebrows raised as he grabbed his bento box.

"It doesn't look like the news of Akako leaving is sitting very well with him." She nodded in agreement and he followed Saguru out of the classroom.

He found Saguru over by the detective's locker. He was bracing his head on it looking deep in thought. All of a sudden he drew his foot back and kicked it with all the force he had. He let out a yell that Kaito determined to be equal parts pain and anger.

"Your going to put a dent in it doing that." Kaito chirped at the detective. Saguru whipped around and glared at the magician.

"I am not in the mood your tricks today." He growled back at Kaito. "Just leave me alone." Kaito always thought of Saguru as gruff, but he had never seen the detective's feathers ruffled so much before. Even at a Phantom thief heist.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's eating you." Saguru at first looked like he was going to yell at him but changed his mind as his body relaxed a little.

"I thank you for your concern, but I'm alright. Just some turn of events have left me a little annoyed." Saguru said while straitening his school uniform.

"I think that a little annoyed is an understatement." Kaito quipped with a smile. "It looked like your locker was going to get into a personal relationship with your fist."

Saguru smiled a little, chuckling softly.

"Well with that out of the way, should we return to the classroom. You probably want to eat that before the bell rings for afternoon classes." Pointing at the bento that Kaito was still holding.

"Sure." Kaito said simply as he turned back towards home room. The afternoon classes were nothing to write home about. Kaito mostly just ignored the teacher and decided to focus on his own problems. He really doubted that Akako had to move because of family. He didn't think that she even had family. His only option was to find out where she lived. Maybe with some persuasion she would change back Conan. That in itself didn't make any sense. The way that she had set up the whole thing made it look like that she was targeting Tantei Kun from the start. However, that didn't make any sense. Why would she want to harm Tantei Kun?

Kaito was on his way to Akako's house. After the bell rang Kaito practically ran to the office. He charmed the lady at the desk for the address. (Then when that failed, he snuck into the office and pulled her file up from the computer.) The walk to Akako's place was quite enjoyable. The trees were changing colour and the air was becoming cooler as the days were becoming shorter. All in all, it was quite a peaceful day.

"Kaito wait up!" So much for that.

"What brings you here?" Kaito asked over his shoulder.

"Where are you headed?" Saguru asked.

Kaito looked back down the road. He knew one wrong move, Tantei Kun and himself would end up in really hot water.

"I'm just wondering if Akako had finished moving out yet." Kaito informed him. Saguru looked at him, baffled. .

"I didn't think that you two got along." Saguru replied. "Why would you be upset that she moved away?"

"She borrowed something that I want back." Kaito replied. "It's important."

Saguru looked down the road "Mind if I come along. There are some things I need to discuss to her as well."

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." He sighed. "I could use the company." Saguru nodded and they started for Akako's.

After walking for a little while Saguru spoke up. "So, how's the new roommate?"

"What are you talking about?" The other teen asked. "You know I live alone."

Saguru just continued on walking. Kaito rubbed his face. "Anyway you never said why you need to talk to Akako. As far as I've seen, you've never really talked to her unless we were in a group." Saguru blushed much to Kaito's surprise.

"It's none of your business." He answered gruffly.

"Ohhhh." Kaito stated in a mocking tone. "So it's ok for you to stick your nose in the business of others…"

"Shut up." Saguru said with a tired tone.

"Fine." Kaito mumbled.

When they approached the house Kaito's jaw dropped in horror. The address that Kaito had gotten from the school was to an abandoned house. The house looked like the inhabitants had been gone for years. The red brick house was cover in huge amounts of ivy. All the windows in the house were broken either due to the elements or the more likely case of grade schoolers breaking them out with rocks. Saguru looked over and was surprised of what he saw. Kaito stood there face paled and fist clenched.

"Are you alright?" Saguru asked. He had never seen Kaito in such a state.

"No I'm really not." Kaito spun around on his heels, but Saguru put his hand on Kaito's shoulder before he could leave.

"You need to tell me what's going on or I'm going to have to take dramatic measures." Kaito spun around and looked directly in the eye.

"This is none of your concern asshole. If I learn something, I will let you know." With that Kaito stormed off towards his house. Saguru sighed, and headed off towards his own home.

As Kaito walked home he kicked the leaves in deep thought. He had no idea what he was going to tell Conan. Kaito felt as though he had let the small detective down. It was going to hard to tell him that he was going to be forced to stay in that state for an unforeseen time. A pit formed in this stomach at the thought. This was not going to be easy.

When Kaito got home, he was greeted with a loud wail from upstairs. Kaito bounded up the stairs and opened the door to the master bedroom. Greeting him was Conan looking rather frazzled. The teen watched as the small kitten gallop down the stairs. The normal teen walked down stairs and was greeted by the sight of the kitten pawing the glass sliding door. Kaito walked over and looked into the back yard. He scanned the area but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What did you see?" Kaito stared out and scanned the back yard. Conan's wailing grew to a crescendo as he pawed at the door. Taking the hint Kaito slowly opened the door and watched as the small kitten darted out and crawled under the bush. Kaito just stood there staring at where Tantei Kun disappeared. Leaving the door open so the cat could come back in. He went to put away the groceries he had bought on his way home. The magician noticed the bag of items that he had received from Aoko. He spotted the litter box inside the bag. Oh, that's why Kudo needed to go outside. Kaito turned when he heard Kudo enter the room.

"Hey," Kaito said. "Sorry about not putting the litter box down." The cat shook and slightly nodded then noticed the can that was in Kaito's hand. The kitten trotted over, and to the teen's surprise it started to intertwine around his legs.

Kaito smiled slightly. "You hungry?" The kitten gave a small meow and rubbed his head against Kaito's leg. The magician placed some of the wet cat food on the floor. Conan dove into the food. Being curious, Kaito sat crossed legged beside the kitten. He reached out slowly and started stroking the kitten's back. At first the cat looked at him slightly annoyed, but ignored him and concentrated on eating. Kaito continued to stroke, and watched as Conan unconsciously lean his back into the pet. His back rising as Kaito's hand passed over. After a few minuets Kaito got up stretching.

"Listen, I've got homework to do. If you need anything, just meow." Conan looked up at him, clearly not amused by his last comment. Kaito went upstairs and tried to concentrate on his studies. However, his mind kept turning back to the problem at hand. How was he going to find a girl who used magic to hide?

Suddenly Kaito was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the door slam out in the hallway. He got up from his chair and saw that the master bedroom door was once again closed. The teen knocked on the door of the bedroom. When there was no answer Kaito called out.

"Conan are you in there?" He asked rattling the locked door handle. After a short pause, there is no answer. "Conan?" Kaito was just about to break down the door when there was a reply through the door.

"Yeah?" The answer in a quiet groan.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked, concern slowly rising inside him.

"I'm ok." Conan said now that his voice was more steady. "It's alright to come in now." Kaito heard the lock click, and Kaito slowly opened the door to find the human form of Conan Edogawa. The hood of his sweater was pulled low over his eyes. The drapes were closed making the room dark and foreboding. Kaito squatted and with his thumb, lifted up the corner of Conan's hood. Kaito could see one giant eye staring at him in bewilderment.

Kaito gave a big Phantom Thief smile at Conan.

"I knew you were gloomy Tantei Kun, but this is taking it one step beyond." To his surprise and relief, the small detective smirked right back.

"Don't I have a right to be a little gloomy Kaito?" The detective asked flatly. Conan slowly pulled down his hood revealing his ears. He noted the troubled look on Kaito's face.

"I'm fine." Conan reassured. "I'm just adjusting back into a human body." Kaito smiled and left the room with Conan following him. Both teens walked to the kitchen. Conan sat at the table as Kaito prepared something for their dinner.

"Now stop trying to prolong the inevitable, and tell me what has you so tense." Kaito stared in awe at the small detective. "I can see there is something you need to get off your chest."

Kaito pulled a chair across the room and sat beside the bed.

"And, how do you know that?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Come on Kaito. You know it's hard to slip things by me. Besides your poker face drops when you're in a safe environment like your home." Conan smiled almost sheepishly at Kaito then chuckled. "I have always wanted to catch you during one of your heists. Now I feel like I'm intruding on your private life."

Kaito chuckled. "You're not an intruder Tantei kun. You know you're welcome here until your problem is solved."

"Speaking of my problem…" Conan said slyly.

"I have some really bad news that you're not going to like in the slightest." Conan sat up strait.

"Come on Kaito, I am an adult." Kaito snorted.

"On the inside." Conan corrected. "Come on just spit it out." Kaito turned over his words in his head before continuing.

"Apparently, the witch no longer is attending Ekoda high." Kaito looked at the bewildered young boy. "And there was no change of address left. I have no idea where she could have gone after leaving the city."

Conan's eyes widened in horror. "Did you check out the last place she was known living?" Conan asked.

"I had never gone there until today. I found her address and walked there after school. The place looked like it had been abandoned for years. I don't think there are any clues there."

"You never know what you might find. We should go back tonight and see if we can find anything." Kaito noticed something in Conan's eyes that made his stomach flop. A glimmer of false hope.

"Kudo, I don't think there is anything there. She probably used magic to erase all traces of her ever being here. I'm afraid that… You might be stuck like this for some time." Kaito watched as the ears on the top of Conan's droop slightly.

"You could question her friends." Conan stated hopefully.

"She really didn't have any." Kaito said sadly. "I have a feeling that Saguru has already covered all the school bases." He watched as Conan's eyes traveled to the floor. "There is one more thing."

"What more could there possibly be?" The detective asked.

"I don't think that we should investigate for the time being." Kaito stated.

"What?! Are we supposed to just lay low?" Conan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Conan rested his head in his hands. "I don't know how much more I can take." Conan murmured into his palms. Kaito looked back at the detective and smiled a little.

"I know it can't be easy, but if we rush; Saguru could make things very difficult." Kaito said in a serious tone.

Conan sighed, nodding his head. "Great. I guess I'll just hang around, waiting to turn back into a cat." He leaned back and crossed his arms.

Kato stood up and teasingly ruffled Conan's hair.

"I'll make us something for us to eat."

Conan turned so he faced away from Kaito.

"Yeah…Great." He said softly.

After dinner Conan watched tv while Kaito finished his homework. "I'm heading to bed." Conan informed the teen.

Kaito looked up from his work in surprise. "Oh ok goodnight." As he watched Conan shut the door Kaito got up and walked up to his father's portrait. "Well dad, any ideas on how to cheer him up?"

The next morning started out much the same way. Kaito checked on the child hybrid. However, he found the boy asleep so he left him alone.

When the teen arrived at school he couldn't help but feel disappointed that the witch hadn't shown her face. He sat down and flipped the news sites on his phone. After a while Aoko approached him.

"Hey have you seen Hakuba this morning?" She asked, looking around.

"Hmm?" He said, eyes not even leaving the screen. "No, why?"

Aoko tilted her head. "I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go to the movies next week."

Kaito shook his head. " Nope I haven't seen him. I'll let him know though." As the period dragged on, Kaito couldn't help get more anxious. Where was Saguru? It wasn't normal for him to miss class. His perfectionist attitude wouldn't allow it. At the end of first period Kaito jumped as his cell went off. He quickly went to silence it and froze on the spot. On the contact screen it read Saguru Hakuba. He knew that whatever he was calling about couldn't be good. Kaito contemplated answering the phone. Reluctantly he answered and was greeted by something he never thought he would hear.

Saguru was actually panicking! "Oh thank god you picked up. You need to get to your house now!" Kaito's blood froze.

"Oh and why should I do that?" he said nonchalantly. "What am I going to find there?"

"Kaito enough!" Hakuba shouted. Kaito jolted to attention. "I'm at your house now. Meet me there."

He wouldn't. Would he be so low to search his house while he was at school? As he got closer to the house the sky grew darker; threatening rain. Kaito didn't think that he had ever ran so fast in his life. When he reached home he was greeted on the front stoop by Hakuba. Anger grew in the Japanese teen and he stomped over and got in the Brits face.

"What are you doing here?" Kaito growled.

Hakuba stood his ground. "Just hear me out." He stated in his usual snooty aristocrat tone.

"NO! I'm sick of your meddling! Ever since I met you; all you've ever done is accuse me and look down on me. Rummaging through my house is the last straw!"

As the magician opened the door, but stopped when Hakuba put a hand on his shoulder. "He's not here. Edogawa Conan is gone."


	12. Chapter 12

Kaito stiffened turning to the other teen. "What the hell did you just say?" He growled.

"I confronted him after you left. He ran out of the back door and… I lost him when he jumped over the fence." The Brit didn't have time to flinch as the other teen socked him in the jaw. The force of the punch landed the tall teen on his ass. Kaito loomed over him. The scowl on his face said everything.

"What were you thinking?" His voice was full of ice.

"What were you thinking?" Hakuba spat back, while rubbing his cheek.

"You kidnapped someone! You made that poor kid wear fake kitten ears and tail. Just what ever did you need from him!?"

This seemed to make the other teen falter somewhat. "Get inside…now." The thief turned and opened the door and walked inside. Hakuba followed behind him and sat on the couch at Kaito's gesturing. The magician disappeared for a minute before reappearing with an ice pack. "Here. For your face."

Saguru nodded and took the pack. "Thanks." He mumbled as he applied it.

Kaito breathed deeply as he sat down cross legged in one of the living room chairs. "First things first. We need to find that kid before anyone sees him, or worse identify him."

"Well." Saguru stated shifting the pack. "It's been three days since he saw his family. Wouldn't he try to find them?"

"No." Kaito said flatly. "He's got a problem that he doesn't want anyone to see. Which is why he ran in the first place." Hakuba cocked an eyebrow. "It's really hard to explain." Kaito assured.

"Look, I need to know what's happened to him." Hakuba seemed to be listening; which calmed Kaito down a little.

"I'm not going to tell you. Mostly because it's not my secret to tell. I will tell you that it's not life threatening."

"Alright." Saguru said leaning back into the couch; first looking at his pocket watch, then up at the ceiling. "He's been gone for 43 minuets. Where would a child go when he doesn't want to be found?"

"He probably would somewhere secluded." Kaito pondered. He's really resourceful so he would try to stay away from places that a lost child would stick out."

"Good point. Downtown has too many adults." Suddenly Saguru straitened. "Are there any parks in the area?"

Kaito pondered.

"Yeah, three. One only two blocks away." Suddenly Kaito jumped up. "Of course. That's perfect! He could transform without anyone noticing." The teen jumped to his feet and raced to his shoes.

They didn't find of a trace of the child. After hours, it stared raining. The park was deserted. Everything seemed especially dark and forbidding to the two teens.

After more searching Kaito noticed a dark clump behind some bushes. He approached cautiously as he noticed they were the clothes Conan had been wearing when he left earlier.

"Hakuba!!"

"Did you find something?!" The detective yelled back. It only took him a couple seconds to sprint back to the other teen. Kaito lifted the clothes to show Saguru. He gave Kaito a look that seemed to be a mix of worry and confusion.

Kaito looked back at the clothes and gestured to the sidewalk. Hakuba followed and saw the clothes Conan wore earlier. "What the…" Hakuba looked up and around the park. "Why did the brat strip?"

Kaito drew in a deep breath. "This is going to get very complicated. Right now we need to find a little…"

"Are you talking about your little friend here?" A sickening sweet voice asked. Both boys snapped their heads to see the Red Witch Akako standing in the clearing. She was in full witch regalia. In her hand Conan was clutched tightly. Kaito ran towards the clearing that the witch stood. Hakuba was close behind. "Stop right there." She stated coldly. Kaito stopped and assessed the situation. They all were in the very center of the park. There was a fountain on his left. On the right were street lights brightening the area. The magician looked at the helpless kitten in the witch's hand.

"Conan?" Kaito called out. The kitten made no sign of movement. His stomach clenched.

"Don't worry about him." Akako said nonchalantly. "Anyway it's a good thing that I found him when I did. I found a couple of dogs chewing on him. Honestly Kaito you should look after your pets better." The smile she gave made Kaito shudder in anger.

"Just change him back!" He snapped back. The teen was furious.

The witch laughed and made a tsking sound. "I don't think that's going to happen Kaito." She mused coolly.

The magician growled and took a step forward. Suddenly Kaito felt Hakuba's hand on his shoulder. "You need to calm down. She's getting you riled so you make a mistake."

"Well its working." Kaito gritted through his teeth as he slapped the Brit's hand away. He turned his attention back to the witch. "Anyway, what I don't get is why you targeted Kudo. You obviously had him in your sights from the beginning but why? I mean you two haven't even met before."

The witch's smile widened. "Oh this is a favor for a friend." Kaito looked back in surprise. "Actually I am doing two favours for him. Isn't that right Saguru?" Kaito slowly turned back at the other teen in shock.

"Is that true?" Kaito asked in disbelief. Saguru stood, wide eyed. The Brit looked back at Kaito with an equal look of shock etched into his face.

Suddenly Akako burst out laughing. "Come on Saguru. Didn't I tell you that I could do anything I wanted?" She held Conan in front of her. The kitten was still limp in her hand. "Since detective's like evidence, I decided to give you some."

"I have just about had it with you bitch." Kaito broke out into run for the witch. He was a couple of feet in front of her before Akako held Conan in front between the two of them; making Kaito stop in his tracks.

"Oh I don't think so." She stated as she tightened her grasp around the kitten. Kaito watched in horror as one of Conan's eyes cracked opened slightly and the helpless creature made a quiet mewing sound. "If you want this brat to live, tell Saguru who you really are."

Kaito clenched his teeth. "My name is Kaito Kubora." The witch's grip tightened even more and the small kitten started to wail. Kaito shivered. "It doesn't matter how much you torture him. I still have no idea what you're talking about!" Again her grip tightened to the point that Conan was starting to gasp for air.

"Oh come now. Is your true identity really so precious that you would really let him die?" Akako purred. Kaito looked at the small creature. It was clear Conan was going to suffocate soon. It was also clear that Akako knew his greatest weakness. She knew that he wasn't going to let someone die. Not for this.

Kaito sank to his knees. "Fine you win. Yes, I'm the Phantom Thief KID. Let him go." Akako shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so." Kaito then watched in horror as she tossed Conan into the air. The kitten landed sprawled in front of him. As Kaito reached out to grab him a flame encircled him.

"Well Hakuba. What do you think? In one night I've captured the notorious KID and made you the best detective in all of Tokyo." Kaito glared as Saguru slowly walked by. "Now are you happy?" she said smugly.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Kaito shouted.

Saguru stopped just in front of the unmoving kitten.

Kaito tried to reach for Conan, but the flame was impenetrable. "Leave him alone!" He shouted.

"No." Hakuba said coolly. Kaito stopped. He swore that the air temperature dropped a few degrees. "I'm not happy. What on earth made you think this was the best way to convince me?"

"I'm just showing you what magic can really do." The witch cooed sweetly. "We could be together forever." She outstretched her arm, waiting for the detective to take it.

Saguru picked up the kitten carefully. "Who would ever want to be with you." He growled. "Now change the boy back."

If Akako was offended by his last comment she wasn't showing it. Kaito leaned back. From his point of view it seemed that Saguru was immune to her magic charms. But, how would that be possible? Wasn't he supposed to be the only one?

"I need to get him help." Saguru stated as he took out a handkerchief. The detective suddenly talking to Kaito shook him out of his thoughts. While covering the kitten he turned to Akako.

"Release him." Saguru's tone was ice cold.

Akako looked back with mock hurt. "Saguru are you telling me to release a known criminal?"

"Let him go." Saguru's tone remained steady.

Kaito slowly rose to his feet. "Saguru get out of here. Kudo needs help."

"No this is my mess. I'm not leaving you here with her." He nodded towards Akako.

"Please. Just go I'll be fine." Kaito gave Saguru a sly smile. "Besides I've survived tangles with her before."

Saguru held the kitten to his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well I'll get you back for this later." Kaito mocked. Saguru nodded. He started running and didn't look back.


	13. Chapter 13

Saguru ran full out until he was blocks from the park. Rain started pounding on the two detectives. The teen carefully unwrapped Conan. The kitten suddenly stirred; prying one eye open.

"Conan! Are you alright?" The kitten shook his head slowly. He winced in pain.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you some help." The teen pulled out his phone.

Conan started struggling. Despite how much it looked like it hurt. Quickly, Saguru shifted Conan so he was mostly tucked inside his jacket.

"Quit that! Your just going to become more injured." The kitten stopped struggling. Saguru scrolled through his contacts and made a call.

"Mio, hi. Are you busy right now?" He asked hurriedly.

"Saguru, what trouble are you getting into now?" A female voice answered "Did Watson get injured?"

Saguru chuckled slightly. "No he's fine. I've got a friend's kitten here that was attacked by some dogs and..."

"Say no more kiddo." Mio stated. "Where do I pick you up?"

"Know where Ekoda park is?"

"Sure do! Where are you?" She asked.

At the south end of the park. Near the shopping district." Saguru informed.

"I'll be there in 20min." The phone went dead and Saguru pocketed it. He sat on the bench and waited. The rain kept falling. It was cold and soon water was soaking into The teen's clothing. He stared into space until a car pulled up near the entrance. A young woman got out of the car and walked towards the detective. She was a taller woman. With brown hair reaching down to her waist. She was wearing a simple dark tee and cargo shorts.

"Where is the patient?" She asked cheerfully. Saguru looked up through his soaked bangs. His expression was grim to say the least. "That bad huh?" Saguru nodded and unfolded the cloth covering the shivering kitten. It was obvious that Conan's condition was getting worse in the rain. Mio crouched down to get a better look.

"Is there anything you can do?" Saguru asked looking up at Mio. It took all his power to keep his voice steady.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it doesn't look good." Saguru's eyes drifted down.

"The first thing we need to do is get you two out of the rain." Saguru nodded. He slowly rose up off the bench. As he took a step he realized how stiff his joints had become. He reached the car and got in.

The two arrived at a small apartment with a vet clinic on the main floor. Saguru followed Mio inside, past the empty receptionist's desk and into the single examination room.

"Put the kitten on the table. I'm going to wash up and get ready. The teen nodded and Mio left through the door. Saguru gently laid the kitten on the table. He left for a second to grab a towel. As he was gently patting off the still shaking kitten, Mio walked back into the room. She was wearing a pair of navy blue scrubs.

"Go have a shower. I brought your scrubs out of storage and are in the bathroom upstairs." She said as she put her hair in a ponytail. "I'm going to have a look." She walked over and started looking over the kitten.

Saguru nodded and left the kitten on the table. After dawning his pair of green scrubs, Saguru came back down to find Mio setting Conan inside the x-ray room. He watched helplessly as the picture was taken. The detective was given the all clear to grab the kitten. He then placed Conan on an examination table.

"There is a Saline bag in that drawer. Grab it and place it on the IV stand." Mio instructed. Saguru nodded and fixed the bag. Mio grabbed a small oxygen mask and placed it on the cat. Saguru watched in suspense as the vet prepped a small syringe of medication and injected it via a small valve in the IV line. After shining a light in Conan's eyes, Mio started carefully prodding at the patch of blood matter fur on the kitten's thigh.

"In there is some needle and thread." Mio pointed to a drawer on the other side of the room. "Pass them over." Saguru nodded and fetched them. Mio grabbed a small pair of fur clippers. She clipped a patch of fur; revealing a huge gash mark. Saguru watched in amazement as Mio sewed the wound with a practiced hand. He had watched her treat animal's before. It never ceases to amaze him just how good she was at her craft. After some smaller cuts were treated and wrapped. She then turned her attention to the x-ray.

"What's the damage?" He softly asked turning to Mio. She was staring intently at the x-ray on the wall.

"Well, he's got some fractured ribs." She pointed to a specific area on the x-ray. Saguru walked over and bent over to get a better look. "The cutie also has a small fracture on his cranium." The vet commented as she pointed to the scull. "However, none of these seem life threatening."

Saguru let out a pent up sigh. "So he's going to live?"

"He's not out of the woods yet. So far I can't see any complications so far. I will need to keep him here for now. Has his owner been informed?"

"Huh?" He answered unintelligently.

"You said your friend's cat. Does he know what happened?"

Saguru shook his head. "He's gone missing. Actually this is part of a case."

"Then what are you doing standing here? Go find him!" She squealed, pushing him towards the door. Saguru turned his head to get one look at the unmoving kitten. Still laying helplessly on the table.

"But what about Tentei Kun?" He asked.

"Don't worry." She said cheerfully. I'll call you when he awakes." After retrieving his soaked clothes, Saguru left the small vet office. It was still pouring outside. The rain dampened the ambient noise outside. It caused the world to become unnaturally quiet. The detective looked up at the angry sky.

 _'Kaito mark my words. I'm going to find you.'_


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Saguru slumped into his chair in his classroom. He had almost no sleep the night before. After leaving the vet office, the detective had gone back the park. He searched for hours, but found nothing. The only thing he found was a simple circle that was etched into the walking path. Other then that there was nothing. He had trudged back to his place where he spent most of the night waiting to hear about the kitten's condition. When his alarm went off the next morning, he had only gotten about an hour of sleep.

No one really seemed to wonder where Kaito was. Aoko had asked but Saguru just shrugged his shoulders. In the third period, he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly read the text without his teacher noticing. It was from Mio.

 _He's Awake_.

Quickly Saguru excused himself and ran to the clinic.

When Conan awoke his head hurt. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the cold, dark metal cage he was inside. Fear crept down his spine as he looked around and saw nothing familiar. Despite the pain to his ribs he took a deep breath. He couldn't smell Kaito. All he could smell was the lemon sent of disinfectant. Conan fought back nausea as he slowly rose to his feet. The floor was cold and metallic against his paws. He tried to call out.

"Mrrooow." He called pitifully. The kitten hoped Kaito was somewhere nearby. He tried calling out again to the darkness. However, there was no answer. Carefully he made his way over to the back of the cage. He propped up against the solid wall.

Shinichi tried to concentrate on the last thing he remembered. He was in the park when he unexpectedly changed back into a kitten. After wondering out into the open, there a dog grabbed him. Luckily the owner saw in time and pried him out of the jaws. That's when she appeared. Claimed that she would look after him. Then she found Kaito. That's right! Kaito was trapped like he was a few nights ago. Then she started to crush him with her bare hand. It was so hard to breath. Conan snapped to attention. Then… this must be her place! She's captured us and has Kaito somewhere.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound at the front of the cage. Conan looked up to see a woman looking in . Her face blocking most of the view outside of the cage.

"Hello handsome." She called softly. "Glad to see you up." Every muscle in Conan's small body tensed. He squished himself to the back of the cage.

"Hisssssss." He spat. ' _Where is Kaito bitch_?!' He could feel every hair on his body stand on end.

The woman gave a bit of a sad look. "Not very friendly are you little one." Conan didn't back down. The woman sighed.

Saguru burst into the clinic and ran into the back. He put a hand on the operating table in the middle of the room and the other on his knee.

"You got here fast." Mio lightly teased. "Weren't you at school when I texted you?" Saguru nodded his head as he gasped for breath. "Here let me get you a drink." As Mio left the room Saguru's eyes locked on the cage where the young black kitten was. Hesitantly, Saguru walked forward.

"Conan… Is that really you?" The kitten shivered for a second, starring wide eyed at the tall teen. Saguru slowly opened the cage door. His eyes never leaving the small kitten. In answer to his movements, Conan plastered himself to the back wall and gave the loudest hiss he could manage.

"Whoa take it easy." Saguru called in a calming tone. "You have some ribs broken, and…" He never got to finish because Conan suddenly lunged forward. The kitten jumped out of the cage and leaped to Saguru's face. The teen yelped in surprise and fell backwards; pulling a chair down with him. The kitten scurried away and looked around for a few seconds.

Unsuccessful to find an escape route, Conan decided to slide underneath the cages. Just as he squeezed into the opening, the door opened and Mio ran back inside.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she helped Saguru to his feet.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. Although Tentei Kun has now hidden himself from us. He looked over to where Conan had disappeared.

"Don't worry about him for a minute. Just sit there for a second and I'll stop the bleeding."

Mio gestured to another chair across the room. Saguru sat down in the chair slightly perturbed.

"Bleeding?" Saguru wiped the back of hand on one of his checks. The was a small smear of blood left behind.

"Guess the kitten got you pretty good." Mio chuckled.

"Y-yeah." Saguru replied.

After applying a band aid Mio helped Saguru to his feet. "What about Tentei Kun?" He wondered.

"He's fine there for right now." Mio looked down at her watch. "Look I've got to get some paperwork done. I suggest that you head home and leave Tentei Kun to me. Your not looking so hot."

Saguru shook his head. "I'm going to stay. I want to make sure that Tentei Kun is fine."

Mio shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the front desk.

As she left Saguru knelled down so he could peer under the cages. Conan had sat himself against the wall in the middle of the cages. The kitten's eyes were wide and weary. His fur was still standing strait up, making him appear larger.

"Stop it, I'm not going to hurt you." He slid his hand under the cages and got ready to grab the small animal. Conan barred his teeth. Saguru could see the cat's muscles start to coil under his fur, ready to spring.

Saguru quickly pulled his hand back and rearranged himself so he was now siting with his back leaning against the cages. They sat like that for what felt like forever.

"I'm sorry." Saguru mumbled in a low voice. "I feel personally responsible for your… condition." Saguru ran his fingers through his hair. The fatigue evident in his voice. "With everything that has happened this past month it feels like I'm losing my mind." Conan knew that feeling well.

"Listen Conan, about earlier. I had no idea of what happened to you. I just went to Kaito's to see if there were any clues to your whereabouts. If I knew Akako was responsible about this... Anyway, I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to help you."

Conan silently weighed is options. He didn't trust Saguru one bit. However, he was hurt, and the chance of running away was next to nothing. The teen in front of him might be his only way of getting back in contact with Kaito. He might be his only hope of getting back into his own body.


	15. Chapter 15

Saguru came out of his self loathing when he heard a scratching noise behind him.

"Hmm?" Saguru looked to his left to see the kitten wiggling out from under the cages. Conan carefully made his way onto Saguru's lap and looked up. The teen noted that the kitten look a little better now that it was up and moving. Although it seemed that he was missing a few tufts of fur, and was favouring the injured leg. The kitten stared at Saguru intently.

"What are you thinking?" Saguru pondered as he lightly scratched Conan's head. The kitten started to shy away. He put up a paw and pushed Saguru's hand away. Saguru's eyes grew wide. The kitten glared at him.

"Sorry. I thought you… My apologies." Saguru shifted into a more upright position. "Well shall we get you checked out. Suddenly Conan hissed and leapt off his lap. He stumbled when he landed. When the teen went to reach for him the kitten started to growl in a deep voice. Saguru flinched then let out a sigh.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Just let me take a look at your injuries." Saguru made another move but the kitten just flashed his teeth.

"Hold on." Saguru stood up and briskly walked to the office. He quickly returned with a piece of paper. The teen carefully keeled in front of the kitten and placed the sheet on the floor. On it, the English alphabet was written down in order.

"Your from America correct?" Saguru asked hopefully. "I've heard that you're familiar with the English alphabet." His heart leaped out of his chest as the kitten limped over to the paper and began placing his paw on different letters.

 **YES**

Saguru relaxed a little. "Well that's some progress." Saguru paused for a second. Suddenly, Conan started tapping the page again.

 **WHEREISKAITO**

Saguru sighed. "Starting with the tough questions eh Tentei Kun?" The kitten growled slightly. "Alright, I get it." He took a deep breath. "Kaito is… gone." The kittens eyes grew. He began growl loudly.

"Look… I couldn't save him. You were laying on the ground unconscious." The kitten kept growling. "I couldn't do anything! She… Anyway it doesn't matter."

 **SHEWHAT**

"I told you she doesn't matter!" Conan took a couple of steps back in fright. Saguru scratched his own head. "I'm sorry Tentei Kun. That was uncalled for." He crouched down and put his hand out front. "Come on, I want you to get checked out by Mio."

 **MIO**

"Yes. She is the vet who runs this clinic here. She's good at what she does and I trust her." Conan gave a little huff.

 **THOUGHTAKAKO**

Saguru scrunched his face momentarily. "You thought Mio was Akako?" He started chuckling.

"That explains the earlier reaction. Come on I'll introduce you two." Saguru slowly reached out and rapped his hands around the small kitten. To his surprise and pleasure, Conan allowed himself to be handled. Saguru cradled the kitten in his arms. The small animals muscles were taught. As though he was ready to spring.

"Calm down. There isn't anything that's going to hurt you here. She's just going to check you out then you can get some rest." The kitten nodded in agreement. The teen gathered the paper on the floor, and left for the waiting room.

Mio looked up from her paperwork that was littering the receptionist's desk. "Wow you actually were able to grab him." She walked over and bent over to look at the kitten. "How are doing little guy?" Saguru could feel Conan press into his chest slightly.

"He's still a little shaken." He said calmly. "Since he woke up, is it possible for me to take him home?"

"I strongly warn against it. I want to keep him under observation for a couple of days. Help me check his injuries and reapply bandages." Saguru nodded. He followed her back to the examination room and placed Tentei Kun on the table. The checkup was though to say the least. To Saguru's surprise Conan seemed to pull through. After the examination, Mio placed Conan back into his cage. Even when Saguru protested.

"It's for the best. Now go, you look like death's warmed over you." Saguru started to protest, but the young vet pushed him towards the door. He looked back to see Tentei Kun curl into a small ball in the back of the cage. His chest tightened slightly at the sight.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, it had taken Saguru a while to sneak Conan out of the clinic after school. He had been trying to convince Mio to let him out. However, she wasn't having any of it. Finally Saguru had to resort to smuggling the still injured kitten in his schoolbag. Since The detective had scoured the park, the next place to look was Kaito's house. There was a chance that The teen could've gotten away and left a clue there.

The detective looks up at the house. Somehow the placed looked forbidding.

"Well as best as I can guess, this is the next place to look. He glanced down at the small black kitten that was staring back up at him.

"Meow!" The kitten struggled out of Saguru's grasp and headed for some bushes beside the front stoop.

"Get back here!" Saguru hissed. He immediately got on his knees and looked under the bushes. Two glowing eyes stared back at him underneath. "Don't do that! If you want to start looking here that's fine but I want to stay close." The kitten nodded and started to crawl around. Carefully sniffing around for something. Saguru sighed and straitened to his full height. He could hear Tentei Kun rustling the bushes. Saguru looked around the side of the house. All windows seemed to be in place. He carefully walked through the bushes and tried to open the windows. No good. The windows were shut. The teen walked back to the patio door and gave it a jostle. Everything seemed to be locked tight. Suddenly, he heard a yowl coming from the bushes.

"Conan!" Saguru ran around the house and came to where the noise had came from. A few moments later, Conan came out of the bushes tail first. He was carefully dragging something along the ground. The kitten stopped and looked up at Saguru and waited. Saguru squatted down to get a closer look. His eyes widened in shock. On the ground, barely the length of his hand, was Kaito. As delicately as the teen could, he scooped up Kaito and cradled him in his hands.

"Kaito?" He asked softly. The figure didn't respond. Saguru took out his magnifying glass from his pocket and examined the shrunken thief. The clothes he was wearing were from the last time he saw the thief. However, they looked to be soaked to the skin. Kaito was covered from head to toe in mud. The detective adjusted his glass and breathed a sigh of relief when he noted that Kaito's chest was moving. Saguru noted that the other teen looked deathly pale. What worried him most was how blue Kaito's lips and fingers were.

"He's alive but has hypothermia." Saguru stated in a matter of fact tone. He looked up to notice that the kitten was missing. "Conan, come on we need to go!"

Conan came around the corner with a small key in its jaw. "Is that the key to the house?" The kitten nodded. "Let's head inside then.

Once inside, Saguru carefully placed Kaito on the couch in the living room and took off his school coat. "Alright where is the bathroom?" Conan climbed the stairs and the teen followed. The bathroom was small, but it fit their needs. Saguru filled the sink with cold water. Conan left the room and walked down stairs. After Saguru had everything gathered, he went downstairs to grab Kaito. As he entered the living room, he was greeted to the sight of the kitten curled around the small unconscious figure. As soon as he heard Saguru entered, the kitten bolted. He disappeared under some piece of furniture.

Saguru walked over and took a deep breath. Now comes the real challenge, get Kaito out of his mud soaked clothing. Preferably without twisting off his arms and legs.

After about 20min of careful tugging, he was able to free Kaito. Carefully Saguru picked up Kaito and took him upstairs. In the bathroom, Saguru gently placed Kaito in the cool water. Delicately, the detective rubbed the teens hands and feet to help with circulation. As time passed, Saguru slowly increased the temperature of the water in the sink. After some work it seemed that blood was flowing again, Saguru turned to cleaning the rest of his classmate. Saguru couldn't help thinking that this could be the most embarrassing thing he had done in his life.

"Mrow?" Saguru looked down and saw Conan sitting at his feet.

Saguru couldn't help but grin slightly. "I'm almost done. Just hang on." Saguru said calmly. After pulling Kaito from the water and wrapping him in a towel, the teen carried Kaito out of the bathroom. Conan was scratching at one of the doors, so Saguru opened it.

"Is this Kaito's room?" Saguru asked.

Conan nodded. "Meow." Saguru placed Kaito on his bed and looked around. His eyes fell on the life sized poster on the wall.

"Kind of tawdry isn't it?" The kitten looked at him with a knowing smirk. "Anyway, you guard him and I'll figure out how to clean his clothes. Conan nodded and curled up beside the towel.

The fist thing Kaito realized when he gained consciousness was he warm. That wasn't right, last thing he remembers he was stuck outside his house in the rain. He slowly sat up and stretched. He was sore but nothing serious. The room was dark, and could only see basic shapes. Suddenly something shifted in the edge of his vision.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice horse. Suddenly the shape lunged for him. Kaito shrieked and quickly crawled backwards. The shape faltered. It slowed, carefully circling around the shrunken thief. Suddenly the room's light was flicked on. Kaito whipped his head around. Saguru was standing at the door. Hand still on the light switch. Kaito looked back at the supposed beast.

"Tentei Kun?" Kaito asked shaking. The kitten gave a little meow in acknowledgement. Conan walked over and rubbed his face up against Kaito.

"Cut that out!" Kaito cried as he simultaneously tried to push Conan away and get cat hair out of his mouth. "It's ok." He reassured as he placed his tiny hand on top of the cat's head."

"He was really worried about you." Saguru chimed in. "Since we found you he's never left your side." Kaito made no attempt at to turn around to look at Saguru.

"Is that so." Kaito stared with no humor in his voice.

"Y-yeah." Saguru said. He was put off by the attitude Kaito was giving him. "Oh, I was able to clean your clothes." Saguru fished out the tiny outfit Kaito had been wearing earlier out of his pocket. He laid them beside Kaito on the bed. Kaito started putting them on, without so much as a nod toward the other teen. "You must be staving, I'll go get us someth…"

"Actually that won't be necessary." Kaito stated. "I want you to leave, now."

Saguru's eyes widened. " You can't be serious."

Kaito stared angrily at Saguru. The detective marvelled at how the magician could this threatening when he was this small. "I want you out of my home. Now." Saguru noticed that even though his voice remained even, the tone was growing more and more menacing.

"I'm not going to do that Kaito." Saguru stated in a matter of fact way. He reached over to pick up Tentei Kun when he felt something slice the back of his hand. It was enough to pull his hand back in surprise. He inspected his hand. There was a thin red line right across the back. Soon the line began to thicken as blood began to flow from the fresh cut. It started to drip down his wrist and onto the floor.

Saguru whipped his head around at Kaito who still had his card gun drawn. "What the hell?!" Saguru blurted out.

"I told you get out!" Kaito shouted " Next one gets embedded into your hand."

"This is crazy!" Saguru shouted. "You guys are tiny. How can you look after yourselves in this state?"

"We were doing fine until you came along!" Kaito shouted back.

"Oh were you?" Saguru snipped. "You had a kidnapped minor in your house! I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did!"

"We were doing fine until you showed up and ruined everything!" Kaito fired back.

"How is this any of my fault?!" Saguru could feel his face starting to go red. "I didn't turn you into this!"

"You just had to stick your stupid, arrogant face into something that should have been left alone!"

"I was worried about you and the kid! I didn't even know that the kidnapping and Akako's behaviour were related!"

Kaito raised his weapon. "I'm not asking again."

Saguru straitened. "You know what? Fine, I'll leave. I've got my own problems and don't have time to deal with your attitude. If you want to stay trapped in this house, it's fine by me. He then proceeded to turn on his heels and leave through the bedroom door. Slamming it behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Editor's note,** **I want to just take a moment and thank everyone for reading my story so far. I don't usually write these notes because I want to keep the story flowing with no interruptions. However, it has been brought to my attention in the comments some small details in the story didn't make sense. If you had written a question in the comments that pertain to the story and NOT spoilers, I replied to them. Keep those question flowing and thank you for the support!** **thepurlplepaw**

Saguru however didn't March out of the house. Instead he leaned back on the door he had just slammed. The detective took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. He hated how that jerk could just get under his skin.

Suddenly he heard shouting through the door. It was soft, but defiantly Kaito. Without even thinking Saguru wrenched the door open. Kaito was leaning over Conan. The kitten was shaking violently. His eyes were rolled back in his head.

"What happened?" Saguru asked, leaning over the two. Kaito was looking over the kitten frantically.

"I don't know!" Kaito snapped back. "As soon as you left he just keeled over!"

Saguru reached down and gently scooped up the kitten. He tucked Conan in his one arm. With the other he set his hand down so Kaito could climb on. The tiny teen hesitated for a second before climbing on.

"Something happened to Tentei Kun!" Saguru cried as he rushed into the examination room.

He set the kitten down onto the examination table. Conan had stopped shaking, but still appeared to be unconscious.

Mio looked him over. A scowl placed on her face. "This is why I didn't want Tentei Kun to leave the office."

"I know, I know." Saguru reassured. "What could it be?"

"It could be a number of things. It could be shock or an infection. I will have to see."

Saguru sighed. "Alright, can I come back later? I've got something else to attend to."

Mio gave a hum in acknowledgement as her attention turned to the unmoving kitten.

When Saguru got back to his place, his first stop was to the kitchen. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out the tiny person. He gently placed Kaito onto the counter. Then Saguru went into the fridge and pulled out some leftover casserole to heat up.

"You must be starving. When was the last time you ate?"

Kaito looked at his feet. "It's been a few days." He mumbled. Saguru loaded up the plate and placed in the microwave. He then pulled up a chair next to Kaito. The tiny person backed up a little.

"Don't worry Kaito. I'm not going to squish you." Saguru teased. Kaito blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah." The tiny teen walked so he was right across from Saguru. He then sat down cross legged. "So, you probably have questions." Saguru noticed that Kaito was refusing to make eye contact.

"Oh I've got questions," Kaito flinched "But they all revolve around getting you and Tentei Kun back to normal. I want to get Tentei Kun back to his family." Kaito perked up at this. Then the microwave dinged. Saguru got up and took out the hot plate. He took out a small plate out of the cupboard.

"First things first." He sat down back at the counter. "Since you are so small I'll give you a piece of mine." He laid the piece on the separate plate and placed in front of the tiny figure.

"Could I get some water? Kaito croaked.

"Sure. Let's see." Saguru got up and filled a little bowl with water. "Will this work for now? You'll have to drink with your hands."

"It's fine." Kaito reassured. For a while they both just concentrated on eating their own meals.

Finally Kaito broke the silence. "Tentei Kun hasn't changed back into a human again since that night has he." Saguru knew that wasn't a question.

"No. I assumed that he didn't want to shapeshift in front of me and Mio so he stayed as a cat." Saguru pondered.

Kaito sighed. "That's not how it works. He had no choice when he was a cat or a boy. It was totally random when he changed, but it always happened within 24 hours. If he hasn't changed then..." Kaito trailed off.

"Then he's going to stay like that until we can convince Akako to break the spell." Saguru finished.

"If we can get her to break the curse. I can't even figure out how we're going to find her." Kaito rubbed his face. "I bet Tentei Kun has at least figured all of this out by now." He punched the table underneath him "Damn." The tiny teen cursed.

"He's a smart kid." Saguru stated as he got up to do dishes. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something about Conan.

Kaito perked up. "What about?"

"When I took Tentei Kun that night, you said to take Kudo."

"So? It was a slip of the tongue." Kaito didn't like where this was going. "I bet you didn't know, but Kudo Shinichi is a distant cousin of Conan." He explained.

"I see." Saguru said in a mocking tone. "You know it's funny. Akako said that she has made me the best detective in Tokyo."

"What's so funny about that?" Kaito asked.

"Well, I thought that honor went to Kudo Shinichi." Saguru turned from the fishes to look square at Kaito. "Are Conan and Shinichi the same person?"

Kaito paled. " O-of course not! They just look like each other because they're related."

Saguru stared at Kaito who was starting to buckle under the gaze. "What is the truth Kaito." His tone told the tiny high school student that he wasn't messing around.

Kaito leaned back on the table. He tucked his hands under his head As a makeshift pillow. "The truth is I overheard Conan taking to someone over the phone once. I don't know how exactly, but Conan and Shinichi are the same person. Somehow the Great Detective of the West became seven years old again."

Saguru starred in bewilderment at Kaito. "That's…"

"Impossible, I'm not stupid you know." Kaito shifted so he was not looking directly at Saguru.

"I don't know how he did it. All I know is that is indeed Kudo Shinichi."

Saguru stood up so Kaito could climb on his hand. The tiny teen grabbed Saguru's index finger hesitantly at first. "This feels wrong." He mumbled. The detective gave a small smile for some reassurance.

"I know; Just bare with it until we figure something out." Kaito nodded and got onto the giant hand. Saguru quickly headed off to his bedroom.

When he closed the door, Saguru tipped his hand so Kaito could walk onto the desk. Kaito scanned the spotless desk to familiarise him self with his surroundings. He then turned to look out at the room. It was just a clean as the desk. The room was large with not much furniture. A simple bed with a side table stood at the other end of the room. Two big doors looked like they opened up to a balcony.

"Kind of minimalistic isn't it?" Kaito asked Saguru, who was rummaging around in the closet.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked, not leaving the closet.

"Nothing." Kaito answered flatly.

Saguru suddenly straightened and closed the door. "Due to your small size we will have to improvise with sleeping arrangements." He then put a pair of hand knitted mittens on the desk.

"This should work as a sleeping bag. Kaito nodded his head and climbed in. Using his jacket as a pillow. "It's too bad that you only have the one outfit." The detective pointed out.

"I'll figure something out in the morning." Kaito said as he closed his eyes. Saguru gave a little nod and got dressed for bed. He turned out the lights abd slipped under the covers.

"Good night Kaito."


End file.
